


A Sundae Kind Of Love

by RikkuShinra



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Alternate Timelines, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, F/M, Ice Cream Parlors, Mutual Pining, Sea Salt Ice Cream (Kingdom Hearts), wingman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-04-08 10:35:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19105378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RikkuShinra/pseuds/RikkuShinra
Summary: Tifa just wants to enjoy her ice cream with Marlene and Denzel but gets crowded out.





	A Sundae Kind Of Love

**Author's Note:**

> Repost from "A Sundae Kind Of Love" on FF.NET.

Tifa never found ice cream to be of enjoyment, not that it wasn't delicious. She loved it but being from Nibelheim where ice cream was a delicacy, it was hard to afford. The first time she had vanilla, she had eaten it so fast she got a brain freeze, the second time was with a slice of apple pie. Amazing, Tifa smiled drifting to the present from nostalgia.

In Edge, ice cream was limitless, she favored peanut butter crunch over vanilla and on hot days her and the kids would meander down to the food district and enjoy a cone. Today was no different as the sun beat down overhead the three sat down under an umbrella Marlene with her rainbow sherbet, Denzel with a scope of Rocky road and Tifa with her peanut butter crunch covered with thin lines of melted fudge.

The table jerked as a young woman bumped into it. Blushing she apologized but looking elsewhere than at the group. The woman stopped, sighed dreamily and fixed her already perfect hair. Tifa frowned at the woman, why was she so distracted? Following the woman's line of sight, Tifa was drawn in as well.

Sephiroth, in all his black-clad glory, sat against the building, watching the world pass by slowly lapping at a pistachio fudge cone a small contented smile on his face. Marlene and Denzel looked around, it had gotten busy fast with only standing room left on the parlors patio. Women prowled the shop like cats to a mouse.

Marlene looked to the martial artist, then a few of the other women. Somewhere adjusting their shirts, trying to give their target a better view of their assets, some their hair others makeup. Tifa stared with unabashed awe, her eyes following his every movement. The way he licked away the melted cream from the cone, and that one time where the ice cream melted to fast and he just had to lick his finger. No one noticed the irate man crossed from Sephiroth, how fear edged into his battle-hardened eyes. Looking at his friend, Angeal shook his head, stabbing his spoon into his banana split.

"Can't you eat ice cream like a normal person Sephiroth?" Sephiroth frowned, turning away from the street.

He licked the diminished scoop suggestively, "Is this not normal?" The cone crunched as he bit into it.

Angeal nodded, glancing at the crowd of women, at least Sephiroth was more reserved than Genesis and with Zack; well Angeal didn't have to worry too much over the pup brain freeze was a common occurrence with him. The women quickly realized they hadn't attracted the man's attention disbursed, some grumbling others wanted to disappear.

Thankful for the hasty retreat, Angeal eyed the mom and her two kids the last group on the patio. The woman watched them, specifically Sephiroth. A blush crept up her face as he and Angeal locked eyes and she looked away, the little girl talking to her. It was then that a steely glare rivaling that of Sephiroth landed on them, the boy with the ferocity of an angered barn cock watched them. It was also this moment that Angeal heard a gleeful chuckle from his companion. If looks could kill Sephiroth would be twitching on the floor, Cloud Strife wouldn't be his end, this boy would be.

Angeal looked at Sephiroth's mirthful face. For the last month the man had staked out the shop, if Angeal was correct she was the owner of Zack's favorite bar. "Sephiroth, where you flirting with her?" This shut the man up. Sephiroth was picking up all of Genesis's bad habits. Angeal was glad it wasn't Scarlet.


End file.
